Tidus meets Squall
by Blink182 guy
Summary: blitzballgame against ff8 guys rated R cuz of HEAVY swearing coming up in new chapters and well anything else i feal like adding
1. cafe

So after this Blitzball Game After Tidus was sighning autographs he decided to go to the café to grab a bite to eat. Then this chocobo came in with a message in its beak. The message read Blitzball Game Tomarrow on Mt. Gagaset. Staring The ff8 guys. Don't wuss out! Be there. 


	2. talking

Ok so we got Zell hear reading the message  
  
Zell: Hey uhh Squall what the hell is blitzball.  
  
Squall: Ya got me...  
  
Selphie : oh I think I read about this. Its this game played under water where theyr's goalies blocking these wooden goals.  
  
Irvine: Sounds like fun  
  
Zell: where did u comefrom  
  
Irvine: I was Screw... I I I mean sueing Quistis  
  
Zell: but quistis is right here  
  
Irvine: Then who was AHHHHH well look at the time break fast al ready well I have ta go shoot myself  
  
Riona: Squally Pooo Don't u think we should goo ive just got ta see you win  
  
Squall UMM yeah riiiiiight  
  
Zell : well I think we should goo wed have a great time  
  
Squall: Well hearz a question. How r we supposed to breath under water selphy  
  
* Everyones silent -  
  
Zell: Well I'm going Who else is in  
  
Squall: Yeah why not if I drowned ill be away from pansy woman riona (sorry riona fans)  
  
Irvine: count me in  
  
Selphie: me too  
  
Riona: well u know my answer  
  
Zell: well then we leave at lunch  
  
Hey quistis ill tell u what I f we beet the other team the u have ta go out with me?  
  
Quistis: Then I guess im going 


	3. A good relation ship

Well the ff8 crew was on their way to Mt. Gagaset. It took a while to get ther but it was worth it. The place was amazing. Well while the People were un packing in the hotel the had faced a problem. There were 3 rooms and 3 beds but 6 people .  
  
They all looked at the bed and then at eachother.  
  
Irvine : " Oh yeah!"  
  
Zell: " YESSS!"  
  
Squall: " Oh SHIT"  
  
Selphie: "Wanna split guys and girls?"  
  
Riona: "well actually I wanted to um..."  
  
Squall : " (under his breath) " Someone shoot me now"  
  
Irvine takes out gun. (BAM!)  
  
Squall : "OWWWW DAMIT! Irvine you stupid dick!  
  
Irvine: U said it not me.  
  
Riona: " Irvine how could you"  
  
Irvine: " ..... oh its really simple u just aim this red dot and BAM!)"  
  
Riona: " OH OW MY leg u shit head Someone take that dam gun away!"  
  
Zell: " after he shot u I think he should keep it."  
  
Quistis: "I agree"  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Tidus : " hey wakka, auron, kamari, 4 on 4 tonight blitz ball game u in ? prize is $800.00?"  
  
Everyone agreed. Lucly after ff8 guys figured the whole bed thing ( for u guys who want to know. Zells going to sleep with Quistis, Squall is going to sleep by him self. Irvine sleeps with with riona and selphie. Strange how this will work out hey) they went to the same café where ff10 guys were (keep in mind its 6pm and the game starts that night at 8.)  
  
Selphie: (walks up to tidus) : " hey is your name tidus  
  
Tidus: "uh yeah it is why?"  
  
Selphie oh I `m from ff8 and so arent my friends  
  
Zell: " tidus"  
  
Tidus : "Zell"  
  
Both said together at same time  
  
Tidus: "I LOVE YOUR GAME!"  
  
Zell: " I LOVE YOUR GAME!"  
  
Both said together again  
  
Tidus : "Hey are you playing blitz ball against us tonight?"  
  
Zell: " Yeah its sounds so cool.! "  
  
Well the guys brought their to teams together to talk. They all had burgers and enjoyed themselves very much.  
  
Oh Yeah I for got to mention to you people who are trying to get me in trouble. : I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY PEOPLE! OK 


	4. The beginning of the game

Well I turned 8:00 Everyone got ready the teams were Tidus, Wakka, Auron, and Kamari  
  
V.S. Zell, Irvine, Squall, and Selphie.  
  
Zell told Tidus about how he wanted to go out with Quistis and the goal and stuf. Tidus gave him a good Idea.  
  
  
  
Zell: U ready guys?  
  
Irvine: Lets do this thing!  
  
Squall: Yeah lets. For ounce Im excited in my life!  
  
Selphie: Well here gos nothing.  
  
Quistis: well good luck!  
  
Zell: hey quistis Tell ya what when I make goal, do a back flip, a shout out BOOYAH! That shot was for you.  
  
Quistis: Um , ok. I'll be in the stands with Riona  
  
  
  
MysticaL Voice person thingy: all players to the arena please.  
  
  
  
~--BLITZ OFF--~  
  
Mystical Voice guy thingy: Well lets see people Tidus has the ball. Hes looking all around for a pass. Hey wakkas oppen. Tidus throws the pass. Wow what an interseption by Selphie!  
  
Selphie: HAH in your face bit…ch (as she turned around facing Kamari's stomach then looking up at him in fear. OH SHIT. Ha ha sorry)  
  
Mystical voice guy thingy: selphie passes to squall who busts through Auron! Squall fakes a pass to zell but then shouts a 50 ft. long shot. Its going a million fricken mile an hour. GOOOOAAAAAL!  
  
Wakka: dammit, that almost took off my hand  
  
Zell: hey nice shot squall. Do u think it was a good idea putting irvine in the goal I mean really.  
  
Squall: well whats the worst that can happen  
  
In the crowed  
  
Riona: Squall oh Squall yeah go squ..  
  
Quits: SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH! (as  
  
( mvg is going to stand for mystical voice guy thingy cuz im tired of writing it out)  
  
mvg: Oh shit kamaris got the ball and he doesn't look like hez holding back. He passes to auron who passes to tidus who brakes through Zell, (Cough Cough out of breath no air …………………)  
  
Selphie: Well that ass holes DEAD AS A DOOR NAIL!  
  
Quistis: Well guys my names quistis and seeing some moron never learned to take a breath im you new announcer. Letz see whats going on  
  
Tidus takes the ball and just kicks it half court to kamari who whales the ball towards the goal. Can irvine block this….. hey where is irvine he better get here or  
  
(BAMMMMMMMMM!)  
  
Quistis: uh oh that cou;ldnt of it just couldn't of ……….it did!  
  
(Irvine sat in the opposite end of the stadium with a grin on his face.  
  
The blitz bal had been blown up with the help of "SOME RETARDS BULLET TO A SHARP SHOOTER!!!!!!!! 


End file.
